


Loki's Kid's

by Kirsty_mc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Loki's Kids, Loki's asleep for the first part, M/M, Parent Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsty_mc/pseuds/Kirsty_mc
Summary: Loki escapes Asgard prison when Thanos attacks. To protect his children from the man, he finds them all and heads for Stark Tower where he passes out as he destroys his own magic, using the last of it to change his children to mortals. Now living as mortals with the Avengers, Loki must raise his children with S.H.I.E.L.D. watching him.





	Loki's Kid's

Thor was pacing the floor of the lounge in Avenger Tower. 

Tony Stark went to say something about wearing a hole in the carpet, but Steve Rogers stopped him with a shake of his head. 

Finally, Clint Barton sighed.  
“Ok, what is it, big guy? You came in here all thunder and lightning, asked for Fury and then paced,” the archer said in his calm voice.

Thor looked at the Avengers; “I suppose I should tell you before the Director gets here my friends.”

“We’re all ears point break,” Tony said and Steve frowned, Tony stuck his tongue out and Bruce smiled. Tony, pleased with him self for making his friend laugh, stopped annoying the Captain.

“I do not want you to panic my friends, but I have just left Asgard after a great battle with Thanos and his army. During this battle, he boasted of commanding Loki on Midgard and asked for us to return him so he could be punished for his failure. My father declined and we fought. During the battle, the All-father ordered me to go to the cells to check on Loki, but once I got there I found his cell empty. I quickly told father and the battle soon ended. Thanos checked for him self, with my father at his side. Loki is free but hunted and is in great danger. I don’t know where he has gone or what he will do,” Thor explained, still pacing.

“So is Loki a threat?” came the voice of Nick Fury who entered the room with Agent Maria Hill at his side. 

“Not to the Earth Director, Loki has little interest in this planet other than for sex. Becoming a king or a killer is not his motive.” Thor explained. 

“Sex?” asked Tony getting elbowed by a blushing Steve for interrupting. Tony was not going to make the mistake of sitting next to Steve in future meetings. 

“Yes, my brother has had many children with mortals over the years, but his only immortal children are his three monsters and Sleipnir my fathers 8-legged steed,” Thor explained to Tony like it was a normal occurrence. 

“Alright I’ll pretend that made sense, so he knows how to live on earth then?” Stark said.

“Yes?” Thor asked confused.

“And he’s a shape shifter and so can be anyone?” Tony said to Thor who now understood.

“Ah, I see your problem, my friend, he can be anyone,” Thor said, and then a light shone brightly. When it died down a snake, a wolf and a half skeleton girl could be seen forming into children. 

Loki then walked over to Thor, “Brother, give them a chance this time, they are innocent and Thanos will use them against me otherwise. They are human now and I soon will be,” Loki took Thor’s hands and looked unblinkingly into his brother’s eyes with honesty.

“I promise brother, but what are you up to?” Thor asked and Loki pointed to the agents with their guns and an arrow on Loki.

“Later brother,” Loki said and then stepped away from Thor; a white light enveloped him and he screamed. The children still slept while Loki screamed in pain. Thor, Steve, Bruce, and Tony tried to get to the man but a shield stopped them. Once it stopped, Loki too slept, his armour falling away.

Thor now reached for his brother and lifted him. Steve picked up the oldest boy while Bruce picked up the girl. Tony lifted the smallest child at about 5 years old and directed the team to bedrooms.

“They are staying here until we figure this out,” Tony ordered and S.H.I.E.L.D. agreed not wanting to up against a protective Tony Stark. 

J.A.R.V.I.S. was ordered to keep a close eye on all their guests and alert the Avengers as soon as one awoke. 

-

The girl was the first to wake the next morning before they could ask Thor for more information. She started screaming at her left hand and then stripped all her clothes and stood naked in front of the full-length mirror in her room.

That’s how Natasha, Tony, Steve and Thor found the girl, who must have been around 15 years old. Her long black hair covered most of her body, reaching her thighs. The right eye, the only one that could be seen, darted over her body.

“Hela” Thor said softly.

“My name is Hel, dear uncle,” she said spitefully, “now mortals tell me how my body is human and how I came to be on Midgard!” she ordered, her green eyes and long black hair making her look a lot like Loki.

“You can tell she’s Loki’s kid,” Clint said from the doorway as Bruce and Clint entered with the medical bag. 

“Thor!” she demanded. 

“Hel, your father brought you here, he turned you and your brother’s human and then did the same to himself, you have all been sleeping since then. I think this is to protect you from Thanos, a man that wants to kill your father,” Thor explained to his niece.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely, the scowl leaving her face.   
“Trust father to get us into trouble,” she muttered to herself. She then noticed the others in the room and her own nakedness. Bruce held a dressing gown of Pepper’s (as this was Pepper’s room) that she quickly put on. 

“Thank you, sir. I take it you want something from me?” she said kindly to Bruce. 

“Yes, I’m Dr. Bruce Banner, I want to check your health and Agent Clint Barton is here to get some details for the computer system so we know more about you,” Bruce said with a small smile.

“Uncle?” she asked Thor looking around Bruce and Clint for the man.

“Trust them,” Thor said, she nodded and turned back to the Doctor.

“Very well Sirs, what do you need me to do?” she said as J.A.R.V.I.S. informed them the youngest had awoken.

“What is that voice?” she asked her eyes wide. 

“My computer, it's fine,” Tony said trying to keep the girl calm, “It’s telling us one of your brothers is awake and it will tell us when your father wakes”.

“Very well, go to him,” she said regally with a wave of her hand and sat on the bed letting Bruce check her over.

-

Thor, Tony, Steve and Natasha headed to the child’s room. Natasha got there first, not that they were racing, much. 

The child was crying but stopped once the Avengers entered the room. Thor stayed in the doorway keeping his distance from the child, so Steve picked the boy up and who gripped tightly onto the captain's shirt. The child's blue eyes darted around the room at the sight of the strangers, Tony pulled a face and the child giggled so Tony ruffled his brown hair.

“Who is this?” Steve asked, handing the child over to Tony who held the child at arm's length unused to being handed a child.

“Jörmungandr, the Midgard Serpent, the one who will bring my death,” Thor said sounding scared and Natasha frowned as she took the child from Tony, who looked relieved.

“He’s a child Thor and human, he can’t kill you now,” she explained looking comfortable holding a child but then again her agent status meant she was supposed to be comfortable with everything.

“You are right but I would rather keep my distance all the same,” Thor said as Hel walked in, still in her dressing gown but still managing to look regal. She took her brother from Natasha's arms and cuddled him close, causing the boy to giggle. he obviously recognized her.

Bruce and Clint followed her in and were soon checking the boy over.

“So I take it Hel is well,” Steve said to Bruce. 

“A perfectly healthy 15-year-old girl and this child is the same but I would age him at 5 or 6 years old,” Bruce said as Hel still held her brother on her lap. 

“What's his name?” Clint asked smiling at the child. 

“Jörmungandr,” Hel said bouncing the boy on her knees. 

“Bit long,” Tony commented, “Let's call him Jör.”

“Dad won’t like to so, ok,” Hel agreed with a smirk which Thor knew meant trouble.

“Shall I give him the same last name as you?” Clint asked turning back to his paper work.

“What surname are you using Hel?” Thor asked entering the room, feeling braver now the child is in Hel's arms. 

Hel smiled, “Liesmith, and yes Agent Barton, Jör can be called Liesmith as well.” 

“Can he talk?” Bruce asked still doing his medical. 

“I’ve never known him to speak English but then he has never been human, Fenrir has a human form but Jör never has,” Hel explained. 

“Hela,” Jör said to his sister.

“Hey Jör, can you say other things?” she asked in a sweet voice and Bruce kneeled next to her.

“Jör can you say, apple?” Bruce asked. The boy repeated with ease. “Good boy now say, rabbit?” again the boy repeated with ease. “Last one, you’re doing well, can you say, chair?”

“Tair” Jör said.

Bruce turned to the Avengers, “Well his speaking level is close to a 4 years olds because he can’t quite do ‘ch’ sounds, I’m going to get some picture cards and do some more tests,” said Bruce then left.

-

Hel was very fond of her little brother but also wanted to learn about life on earth. Natasha and Bruce mostly taught her about being human and being a woman but they all saved the sex talk for Loki. She loved learning and so Tony designed her an e-book reader with all the books she wanted, which she regularly used. 

While Hel was studying, Tony found himself looking after Jör. The boy was well behaved and would sit with Tony in his workshop, watching the lights from the screens and learning basic things. At some point (Tony would lose track of time), Steve would take the boy and Jör would learn how to read, write and basic maths. 

Loki and Fenrir, the oldest son still slept. It was Hel’s theory was that Loki knew Jör would wake first and so put more power into Hel so she would wake up earlier to look after him. This meant that it would take longer for Loki to recover. 

-

Bruce was starting Hel on basic tests to get her into school, so Jör was spending most of the day with Tony. Pepper had been down with documents for Tony to sign and suggested Tony take the boy out for a walk to get some fresh air. So when Steve turned up, Tony told the Captain the idea and they were soon running around Central Park.

Well, Steve was running with Jör, while Tony drunk coffee on the bench, pulling his long coat around him against the cold wind. Tony smiled at the scene and was glad he took Peppers advice even if it was a bit chilly. He would have to buy her something nice.

Steve was soon tired (as much as a super soldier can be) and sat next to Tony on the bench, his cheeks red. Tony held out a coffee for him as they watch Jör play in the leaves. It was autumn in New York so all three of them were wrapped up in scarves, gloves, and coats. Steve was in a brown leather jacket and Jör was in a Loki-green jacket Pepper had ordered. There was now a full wardrobe for all the guest's thanks to her, and green seemed to be the main theme.

“Mmm, Tony, you got my coffee order right!” Steve said surprised that the man had remembered.

“I’m a genius, of course, I can remember your coffee order dear,” Tony defended, drinking his own and not really knowing why that information stayed in his head.

“Right, says the man who can hardly remember to feed himself,” Steve said watching Jör chase something so Tony couldn’t see his face, but he knew Steve was smiling.

“Hey I’ve got better with the kid,” Tony replied.

“You’re right,” Steve said sincerely and squeezed Tony's shoulder. They locked eyes until Steve pulled his hands away breaking the moment, “I’m going to see what that kid is chasing,” he said passing Tony the half-finished coffee back and following Jör.

Tony found himself blushing at how close Steve had been but put it down to the bitter wind. Thinking about it more like the genius always does, Tony liked to make Bruce smile because it made Tony happy but making Steve smile was different just then made him feel warm. 

Steve put Jör on the bench and took his coffee back. Doing this caused the soldier's hand to brush Tony’s thigh, which shook the billionaire from his thoughts.

“Tell Tony what you’ve found,” Steve said in his best ‘dad voice’ to the boy who held out his hands. 

“Tony, I found a dragon!” the boy said and opened his hands. In them was a grass snake. Of course, the former serpent found a snake.  
“I’m going to call him Nidhug after one of Hel's dragons, can I keep him, please, please, please Tony? Steve says I can if you say yes!”

The big blue eyes that he must get from his mother were staring at Tony. He couldn’t say no.   
“Sure thing kid, let's get back to the car and we’ll find a pet shop where we can buy stuff for him,” Tony told the boy who hugged him.

“Thank you,” he said letting go. The little green snake then wound round the boy’s wrist, it seemed to recognize a fellow serpent, “daddy’s going to love him.”

Tony put his coffee in the bin and Steve grabbed the boy’s hand. They exchanged looks at the boy’s statement. It’s the first time he had mentioned Loki, showing he understood what was going on. They would have to tell Bruce when they got back but now, to the pet shop. 

-

Hel was indifferent to the snake as she didn't like being reminded of the time before she was mortal, but she was happy as long as her brother was happy. Once she had finished her tests she was looking after her brother again, while Bruce was marking her tests and the assassins were in the gym. Tony and Steve headed to Loki’s room where Thor was watching over his brother with, surprisingly Jane Foster at his side. 

“How long have you been here?” Tony asked the woman and fellow sicentist.

“I only got here this morning Dr. Stark,” she explained, she always used titles as she knew how hard people worked to get their degrees. 

“Oh, any change?” Tony asked Thor.

“None,” Thor said, “The last of his magic seem to be keeping his body healthy until he can awaken so he’s not getting any worse which is good,”

Steve was going to offer some words of comfort when J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke.

“Mr Stark, Master Fenrir has awoken,” he told them and Thor stood.

“Stay here with Jane, big guy, we’ve got this” Tony said and left with Steve.

Nat and Clint met them there. How do they always get there first? Tony checked the hallway for a vent they could have used but he knew this place like the back of his hand so resigned to just checking the footage later.

Fenrir was the oldest child with Bruce aging him at 16-18 years old. He also looks the least like Loki with his shaggy blond hair and a muscled figure like Thor, but now his eyes are open you could see the same green as Loki and Hel. 

“Where am I? How am I free?” the boy asked sounding older than he looked.

“You are on Earth, your father brought you here,” Tony explained as Bruce came in with Jör and Hel. Bruce set down his medical bag and Jör ran to Tony, holding his hand while Hel hugs Fenrir.

“Oh brother I have missed you,” she said.

“Hel,” he relaxed into the hug. “What has dad done now?” he asked once she pulled away, it sounded like Fenrir had put up with his fathers nonsense a lot over the years. 

“Let Dr. Banner check your health and I will explain,” she said and Fenrir agreed.

“Pup!” Jör said. 

“Little brother, you can speak,” the boy said and gave a wolfish grin. 

“Yeah, dad made us human to protect us from someone who wishes to kill him, the Mad Titan, Thanos,” Hel explained. 

“Very well, I did not know dad could reach me,” he said sounding upset that he had been left to suffer because his father could not be bothered to get him. 

“Nor I,” Hel said in the same tone and then she turned to Jör, “Jör and I have been awake for a week,” she said.

Fenrir nodded, “Best idea, you are calmer than I,” he said. Hel hugged him again now Bruce was done.

“Perfect health again, your dad did a good job,” Bruce said clearing up his stuff. 

Fenrir runs his hand through his hair messing it up more and then he hugged Jör. 

“Hey Jör,” he says standing up and spinning his brother around.

“Have you been on Earth before?” Clint asked paper work in hand like an S.H.I.E.L.D. sectary. He had asked the same to the other two who both said no in Jör's case he has no memories of his time before being human. 

“Yes,” many years ago, I had a pack, I was married, with children before the prophecy, it was the year Jör was born before the All-Father locked us all away,” Fenrir said.

“Pup, I need to show you Nidhug,” Jör said pulling at his brothers hand.

“Lead the way cub,” Fenrir said letting the small child lead him out of the room.

Hel turned to Bruce, “Fenrir won’t need to go to school like I do, he is older than he looks and will fit into your world well,” she explains and then followed her brothers. 

“I did not expect Loki to have a son like that,” Clint said.

“He certainly is different,” Steve agreed.

“Is Loki a grandfather?” Tony asked and Steve rolled his eyes at him, "Come one guy's I can't be the only one who noticed that," Tony continued. 

-

Fenrir was different to his siblings. Hel was a bookworm while Fenrir was a socialite. He would often disappear to ‘settle affairs’ and soon had a large group of friends.

When he was in the building he would spend time with Nat and Clint. Clint and Fenrir shared the same sense of humour and so got along well. Nat and Clint both being fighters, taught Fenrir how to use his mortal body and keep up his strength. He grew close to them and so spent less time in the tower when they were away on missions.

Hel was enrolled at a local school, the best money could buy thanks to Tony, with Tony and Bruce as her legal guardians. After asking Thor’s permission and getting S.H.I.E.L.D.’s help. This meant Tony and Steve were looking after Jör most of the day. 

-

A month passed before Loki awoke.

Hel was at school, Fenrir was out with friends, Bruce was resting, Nat and Clint were on a mission and Jane had dragged Thor off somewhere with Darcy, probably doing tourist things. This meant only Tony, Steve and Jör were available. 

“Sir, Master Loki has awoken,” J.A.R.V.I.S. said and Tony left his workshop slowly telling the AI to inform Steve.

He met the Captain at the door carrying Jör with him. They opened the door and found Loki sitting on the edge of the bed, washed and dressed in a green shirt and dress trousers Pepper had brought. 

“I asked your computer to stay quiet while I made myself presentable - after I found my children were safe,” he said calmly in explanation. 

“Daddy!” Jör said; Nidhug was wrapped around his wrist as usual. 

He wiggled until Steve put the boy down and he ran over to his father who smiled brightly and hugged him tightly.

“Hello Jörmungandr, my baby,” Loki said as his eyes watered. 

“Daddy, don’t cry,” he said to his father as Bruce joined Tony and Steve in the doorway. 

“Who’s this?” Loki asked in the light tone, pointing to the snake. 

“My pet Nidhug, Steve helped me find him and Tony brought me a cage for him. I feed him and Hel helps me clean the cage when Pepper says he smells.” 

Loki smiled at his son and held onto him tightly. 

“Who is Pepper?” he asked the room but still looked at Jör like he would disappear if he looked away.

“My assistant,” Tony explained. 

“She's bossy,” Jör whispered loudly and Loki laughed. 

“Well my baby it looks like you are being looked after well here,” Loki said and kissed the boy on his cheek.

“Yes, daddy. Tony calls me Jör and I’m not a baby daddy,” Jör said.

“You will always be my baby,” Loki said and picked the boy up. “Trust you to butcher my son's name,” Loki said playfully to Tony, adjusting the boy on his hip, he looked like a natural father, not a God who wanted take over the world.

The billionaire just shrugged. 

“I take it you want something from me,” Loki said to Bruce. 

“You sound just like Hel,” Steve said and Loki smiled and kissed his sons head. 

“Yes, I need to check you over medically, and give you your ID cards, etc,” Bruce said leading Loki to the lounge.

“By the way, Hel gave you guys the family name Liesmith,” Tony said as they sat down on the sofa's. 

Loki chuckled at that. 

“She is at school yes?” Loki asked.

“Yeah,” Steve answered, “And Fenrir is out enjoying his freedom, I think he wants to shout at you though,” he warned.

“They all want to shout at me, the only reason Jörmungandr won’t shout at me is that he doesn’t remember, or more accurately he doesn’t understand what he remembers,” Loki explained with a sigh, “I take it you two have been looking after Jörmungandr?”

“Yeah and Bruce took on Hel, and Fenrir has Clint and Nat when they’re here,” Tony said, “Thor wouldn’t go near Jör though, so he’s mostly been watching over you.”

“I’d hoped my begging would’ve made him, but at least Thor has good friends,” Loki said as Bruce finished up. 

“A healthy man in your early 30’s I’d say,” Bruce told Loki.

“Thank you, doctor,” Loki said sincerely. 

The group was quiet for a moment while Loki hugged his son close and then his face grew serious.

“Please wait till I have spoken with all three of my children before you tell S.H.I.E.L.D. I’m awake. They will imprison me, I know, I am human now so they can. My original plan was to stay here, to rest with my brother watching over me and when I awoke I would take my children and run, but now I can trust you to look after them. I will go with Fury, just let me speak to Hel and Fenrir first,” Loki pleaded. He looked very human.

“Very well, you have today,” Tony said as Thor was coming home tomorrow.

“Thank you Stark,” he said and cuddled Jör closer.

-

Hel got home first. Bruce texted her to let her know Loki was awake and well. When she got back Loki was still holding Jör in the lounge. She hugged him and Loki kissed her head. After they broke apart Loki told Jör to sit with Tony. Tony took the child onto his lap and sat next to Steve with Bruce on his other side. 

As much as they wanted to leave Loki to his family moment, the chance of an argument, a fight or Loki running was too high. 

Sure enough, it started with violence. As soon as Loki returned to standing in front of Hel, she slapped her father across his face sending him to the floor. Obviously, Loki was less use to a human body than Hel.

“HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME IN THAT PLACE!” she shouted sounding like she first spoke to Thor, “DON’T YOU DARE CRY, THE THINGS I SAW, I SHOULD BE CRYING.” 

Loki sat on the floor. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and stood. 

“Hela, I could not get to you, Odin would have killed me if I tried,” Loki explained. 

“Don’t Call Me That! Hela was a girl who was loved, who lived with her brothers and father, who was safe. I have seen armies tear each other apart over a woman! I have had people beg me for life! I have watched families die because their father wasn’t there to support them, but that’s not the worst. The worst was WHEN YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SENT THEM THERE; I had to deal with the people, YOU KILLED! How could you do that to me?” Hel’s eyes had tears in them and she breathed heavily. 

Loki stood tall, with a blank face. 

The room was silent for a moment and then.

“Am I too late to the ‘Lets tell dad the shitty things he did to us’ party?” Fenrir asked from the elevator that had just opened. 

“Wait Your Turn Brother,” Hel said still sounding angry and Fenrir held his hands up in defense. He moved to sit on the arm of the chair next to Steve and after bopping his brother in the nose he turned and watched.

“Well, father?” Hel said and Loki rubbed his face with his hand.

“I can honestly say it never crossed my mind. When I killed, never once did I think you would have to see them, because I tried to forget about you. I acted like a child again and fought with the Warrior Three, Lady Sif and Thor. But I had to because your mother tried to get to you and Odin killed her. If there was any chance that you would be freed it made more sense for one of us to be alive for you,” Loki said. “I am sorry Hel but I could only get to you now, because I am risking everything to save you, to save our family, damn the consequences,” Loki explained.

They stood staring at each other for a while and then Hel sighed accepting that was all the explanation she was going to get and moved to the sofa.

“I’m done, your turn,” she said to Fenrir and she curled up on the sofa next to Bruce who put an arm around her should in comfort. 

“Right then,” Fenrir said with a clap of his hands, rubbing them together like he was excited; his face then turned to a scowl making him look a lot like Loki. “Dad, YOU KNEW HOW TO GET TO ME, YOU KNEW HOW TO SAVE ME, WHY DIDN’T YOU? YOU KNEW ABOUT MY CHILDREN AND MY WIFE AND YET YOU DID NOTHING TO SAVE OR HELP THEM. YOU HELPED NO ONE AND SAVED ONLY YOURSELF!” Fenrir growled.

“Yes,” Loki said simply. 

“What?” Fenrir said taking a step back in shock, the scowl and anger falling away.

“Yes, everything you said is true,” Loki explained.

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” Fenrir said stepping towards Loki, hands raised, but Steve jumped between them, putting a hand on both their chests.

Loki and Fenrir both shot matching annoyed looks to the Captain.

“No, you’re talking, not fighting, understood?” Steve said and the two men nodded. Steve then slowly sat down again and Loki continued.

“You say I knew how to get to you, that was right, but I was not 100% sure it would work, and what was the point if Odin was just going to kill us all for trying, I only took the risk when Thanos was a threat because if I could get to you, so could he. Now you’re human, he can’t find you, any of you. As for your family, I just had my children taken away from me, I found comfort in the arms of a woman named Sigyn; we married and had two kids. Odin had one kill the other and then killed the remaining one. After that I gave up on love and family, I gave up on your family and became Thor’s shadow, doing whatever I could to please the future king. It pleased Odin, made my life easier and meant there was a chance for, you at least, being freed in the future,” Loki explained calmly, tears in his eyes.

Fenrir stood quietly for a moment and then punched his dad on the opposite cheek to the one Hel slapped. Loki fell to the floor again. 

“Shit!” Tony said flinching and Bruce jumped up to check his jaw. 

“Looks like Fenrir fixed whatever Hel’s slap did. You’ll be alright, just a bit bruised and sore,” Bruce explained and move back to his seat, next to Hel, putting his arm around her again.

“I’ve got a question,” Tony said raising his hand and Steve gave him the ‘shut up Tony’ look pulling the hand down. Tony ignored it, “Thor said the only time you have been to Earth in the past was for sex, explain, because you don’t seem like the love them and leave them kind of guy to me,” Tony said and Steve sighed.

Loki smiled from his place on the floor.

“I told Thor whatever he wanted to hear, I’d have sex sometimes but mostly I came here to check on Jörmungandr as he was my only child I could easily reach. Other times I was here was on exiles, punishments from Odin that I never told Thor about,” Loki explained his face bruising already from Fenrir's strong fists, training with Clint and Natasha had paid off. 

“Are we going to die as mortals?” Hel asked suddenly.

Loki saw his daughter worry and rose from the floor to sit on the second sofa by himself, still rubbing his jaw. “My spell will break when Thanos is dead.”

“He’s immortal dad,” Fenrir said sounding like a child for once and collapsing next to his father on the sofa tired from his shouting and high emotions.

“I know,” Loki replied looking into the distance.

“We’re stuck like this then,” Hel said sounding like she was expecting this. 

“Yes my child,” Loki said and closed his eyes, “You can call S.H.I.E.L.D. now,” Loki told the Avengers after the moment of calm.

“What?”

“Why?”

“Daddy?

Loki’s children said. 

“They will want to arrest me for my crimes here, you will be safe with the Avengers,” Loki said, smiling at Hel.

“Dad we just forgave you, don’t be stupid and leave us again,” Fenrir said sitting up and looking at Loki. Loki put a hand on the back of Fenrir’s head and brought him forward to kiss his forehead like he had done with his other children. 

“S.H.I.E.L.D. won’t let me stay here and if the Avengers call them now they will be in less trouble,” Loki explained.

Hel then got up, she took Jör’s hand and led him out of Tony's lap, to sit on the other side of her dad. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S. call S.H.I.E.L.D. and tell them Loki is awake,” Tony said unwillingly. 

-

By the time S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived Hel was asleep on her dad’s lap, Jör was sitting on hers, Fenrir was resting on Loki’s shoulder and was talking to Jör. Loki just watched his children, kissed their heads from time to time and hugged them.

“Loki, nice to see you,” Nick Fury said with a scary smile as he walked into the room, “We are told that you are human and so we can imprison we anywhere. Thanks so much for making it easier for us.”

Loki put an arm around Fenrir to keep him from attacking Fury. 

“Fenrir, stay here and look after your brother and sister,” Loki said.

“Oh no, they’re coming too,” Fury said as unknown Agents came up to them with guns raised.

“NO!” Loki begged, “leave them, I will do anything.” 

Hel woke up and Bruce pulled her behind him ready for the Hulk to take over to protect the girl, Steve grabbed Jör and held him tight to his chest, he would have hidden him behind his shield if it was here. Clint and Natasha left the plane on the balcony that Nick came from and hugged Fenrir and then held him behind them as they stood with the Avengers.

“So, It’s gonna be like this is it?” Nick said. “Those children are a threat!”

“These children are just that, children,” Pepper said walking in from the elevator, heels clicking, “And Mr Liesmith, if you could sign here, here and here please,” Loki did as he was told, signing the papers Pepper handed him after scanning them very quickly, “And now Loki shares the guardianship of his children with the Avengers,” Pepper then handed the first contract to Nat and second to Steve and the last to Bruce.

“Explanation time!” Tony announced with a smile and a clap of his hands, “This was back up, Loki you are still their father and the main guardian of your kids, all the contract you just signed did was give the kids to us if you die or are indisposed. Now Nat and Clint should sign that one and that makes them Fenrir’s guardians, Steve and I should sign this one,” here Tony signed it with a flourish leaning on a clip board Pepper had bought, “and we become Jör’s guardian and Bruce should sign this one to become Hel’s.”

“Tony?” Bruce said reading his contract. 

“I’m on a role, Brucie!” Tony complained at being interrupted. 

“Why is Betty’s name on here?” Bruce asked.

“Just a suggestion, that’s all,” Tony said sounding innocent and waving the issue aside. 

Nick looked pissed, “Arrest Loki, leave the kids,” he told his agents not wanting to start a fight with the Avengers or Starks lawyers. 

-

Loki was imprisoned for a week. 

Tony’s plan was to have Thor bust him out as soon as he got home, but he and Jane took a week long holiday. 

When the Thunder God finally got back he shouted at S.H.I.E.L.D. and pulled strings with Asgard until Loki was freed. 

In the end, it was decided that as Loki was threatened into his crimes, his week sentence with S.H.I.E.L.D. and his time in the cells in Asgard was enough punishment. Now Loki was human he was no major threat and so he returned with Thor to the tower.

Meanwhile, the kids had settled in well. Hel would go to school, come home, study with Bruce and spend time with her siblings while trying to make Bruce contact Betty.

Fenrir would train with Nat and Clint, watch movies and go out with his friends. Clint confessed that sometimes they don’t know where he goes, just that he needed to get out after being caged up for so long. Nat thinks that he is looking for some of his family.

Jör would stay with Tony in the workshop, which led to Steve staying in the workshop, which led to Tony and Steve noticing the feelings they have for each other, which led to kissing.

This meant when Loki returned to the tower the first thing Jör said to his father was, “Daddy, Tony, and Steve just kissed!” 

“Did they now baby?” Loki said with a smirk, hugging his son close.


End file.
